mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 00.7 - Leadership
Eamon took a deep breath and entered the office of the captain who had called for him. Inside, the austre room was pure polished white and contained nothing, save a raised platform where the captain stood. The superior angel had the body of a lion and four faces, each a different animal and all somehow simultaneously pointed towards the seraphim, who felt very small in his presence. "Ahh, good, you've arrived, Eamon," the captain said, his voices an overwhelming yet somehow harmonic medley of sound. With a stiff, formal bow, he replied, "Yes, sir," his voice sounding all the more small in the captain's shadow. He moved to cross the floor and stand before the dais on which the other angel stood, his posture erect, his eyes politely downcast. "We have called you here to present to you an opportunity," the captain continued. "You have been noted as one of the top cadets of your class in the academy, and have continued to exemplify yourself as a private. You have shown great promise in both matters of combat and strategy. We are considering your future in Pandemonium, and believe you may have the potential for the rank of an officer." At this the seraphim's eyes flashed up to the captain's face, and after a moment he bowed low once more, stammering, "I-I am honoured...beyond honoured. Thank you, sir." The imposing being continued to explain in his terrible tetrad of voices, "Before we can seriously consider this, however, we must first evaluate you on a certain, very specific quality which you have yet to be tasked with demonstrating. We have seen your performance when you are solitary, and we have seen your performance while under the command of an officer, with teammates beside you. We have found both your individual abilities and your teamwork to be satisfactory at the least. However, you have yet to show any skill at leadership. In your defense, you have yet to be in a position to demonstrate those abilities to us. To this end, we are moving you from advanced training. You are to be put in charge of a small team, as they progress through basic training. You will facilitate their training, and will execute our orders while on eventual missions. Their success will be your success; your leadership abilities will be assessed, as will the impact of your chaotic tendencies on a more vulnerable team. As you know, you have been regularly assigned to work with individuals who are well-equipped to defend themselves should your chaos-driven zeal become overwhelming. These individuals will not, and while it is not their safety we are concerned with, it will serve to demonstrate your control and your focus when under pressure. While you hold this position, you are to conduct yourself with the honour and responsibility befitting an officer of Pandemonium, and if we judge your skills to be adequate, we may consider your promotion." all eeee! I accept The captain nodded his heads, "With your acceptance, we have transfered your position. When you leave here, you will be given the address of your two subordinates." The imposing angel straightened, "We look forward to judging your performance. Dismissed." ---- Eamon stood outside of Pandemonium, in front of a small door in the poor section of the settlement. He double checked the address, but it was certainly correct. If this is where his team was, they were either extraplanars, or delinquents. Steeling himself, he knocked politely on the door. A sing-song voice called out, "Come i~n." Pressing open the door, Eamon was met with a sight he had never seen before: the room wasn't a spartan barracks, but rather a plush collection of cushions, curtains and rugs of a hundred rich colours and patterns. An ornate brazier in the center warmed the room with a soft glow, and the air was thick with the smells of incense and smoke from a variety of plants and herbs. Two men lay amongst the cloth and pillows, lounging languidly in their luxury. One appeared to be a Materian man, with blonde hair and almond-shaped eyes, smoking and laying naked with a sheet draped loosely over his lower waist; the other was likely a fey, with striking deer-like features who sat plucking out a langorous tune on an odd, many-stringed instrument. They looked up at him with a lazed sort of expectancy. After a long moment in which the angel fumbled for words, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, the fey turned to the other man and asked, "He doesn't seem to be carrying food, so I'm going to guess he isn't the delivery-boy. What about a whore? Did you call for a whore?" "Mmmm...." the Materian man turned over to look him as he replied, "No, I never order prostitutes for delivery. Pick-up is much better." "I don't think I ''did...I don't rightly remember, though," he said with a slight giggle. Turning back to Eamon, he asked at his companion's prompting. "''Are you a whore?" "Am I-? What!? No! I am not a prostitute, thank you very much!" Eamon retorted, equal parts bewildered and flustered. "I am Corporal Eamon of the Pandemonium Forces. I am here to collect two recruits to whom I have been assigned team leader; training is to commence in an hour's time." As he continued, his tone was more than a little dubious. "This is the address I was given...are either of you, by chance...Khyrralien or...Virgil Miro...?" He read the names from the clipboard he was holding, fumbling slightly with their unfamiliar syllables. "Or, if not, do you know where I might find either of them?" "Awwwww...not work-time already..." the fey groaned, ears drooping with disappointment. The Materian took a long drag, then answered as he lay back, "I'm Virgil Miro. And, I know everyone here is slightly off on how 'time' works, but you counted wrong: there are three hours until training commences. Don't feel bad; you come by it honestly. Even if you throw a few clocks around, time really doesn't work here at all." "That is when general group training begins, approximately," the angel corrected calmly, going on to explain. "However, now that you have been assigned to a team, you will have additional exercises to complete with your squad. Scheduling of these exercises is at the team leader's discretion; I have chosen just prior to group training for our bouts, as they can do double duty as warm-ups before we join the others allowing us to maximize both our cohesion and individual potentials in each session." Virgil exhaled heavily through his nose, but made no particular motion to get up. After a long pause, he added, "Not that I have anything against your decision there, but, I think I need a few things clarified: why have we been put on a team now? We aren't done training, and I've been lead to believe there's a bit more of a process before being assigned. It's the point of training, isn't it? They get everyone up to speed, evaluate your skills and match you with people you compliment to make the most effective squads. On that note, Khyrralien and I have very similar skills and arcane abilities. We aren't complimentary; we're redundant. We shouldn't be on a team together. It's a waste, and devalues both of us. So why team us together? Second, why us on a team under you, if you don't mind me asking? Don't get me wrong, maybe that's the point. Maybe you're quite decorated, and your style calls for two bards to make the best strategy." His voice got a hard tint to it as he added, "But educate us: I'm dying to know the decision process here." "The decision to place you together on a team was not mine to make; I was simply assigned to take charge of said team. Your skills have not been made known to me save for in the broadest sense, I was not aware that you were so...closely matched." Once more he looked dubiously between the two as he said this before continuing in the same even tone. "Therefore, I am regretfully unable to answer that question, but I am confident that the captain has good reason for doing so. As for your second question, you are both untested recruits. We are, all three of us, being closely monitiored and evaluated for performance in our respective roles during our time together. I believe the intent is to challenge each of us that they may accurately assess our potentials." Waving some smoke away from his face a touch irritably, Virgil continued, "You sound like an employee handbook. Fine: this was someone else's call and you just take orders. First question answered. But, that wasn't an answer to my second question at all. The question was why you? What did you do to get promoted? Who are you, to be the leader of us? Also: if we're on a team, we're privates now, not recruits." Eamon regarded him calmly for a moment before replying, "That is not the case, no. Had you been promoted you would have been formally notified, and it would have been mentioned to me upon assignment. It was not. At this time I am to provide direction and facilitate the completion of your training, that you may successfully attain that eventual promotion. As for why I was chosen to be the leader of you specifically, that too was at the capitan's discretion. Due to my performance and ranking during my time in the academy, it was felt that I may be a suitable canditdate for a leadership role. This is being tested at this time; our successes and therefore fates in the army are linked in this way." Khyrralien, who had been silently watching the exchange with a look of curious amusement let out a giddy laugh. "Aww honey, they don't go easy on you, do they? You sure you didn't upset ''them somehow, hmm?" Darting an uncertain glance at the fey, Eamon shifted slightly, clearing his throat, "Ah, no. I'm quite sure, thank you. Pandemonium likes to challenge its soldiers at what it believes are the height of their abilities, and work down if necessary..." Virgil's expression had darkened considerably, and he muttered something unintelligible into his cigarette. "What was that, Virgy? Do speak up and share with us!" Khyrralien prompted lightly before Eamon had a chance to speak, his large ears twitching in anticipation. With a look of supreme arrogance poorly masking his anger, Virgil replied with a few sharp gestures, "Really? ''Academy? What did I'' do to get stuck in ''remedial with an untested novice pretending to be a leader? Why am I the proving ground for a school boy?" He huffed, "This organization is rigged. I'm getting sick of it, and I haven't even gotten missions yet." The angel looked slightly taken aback for a split second before recomposing himself. With the same calm, even tone he began, "I am sorry you feel that way, however-" "Mmmmh, I dunno, Virg. Maybe it's a good thing. He says they like to challenge the height of one's abilities. Perhaps they think very highly of us indeed," Kyhrralien cut Eamon off once more, rocking his head side to side as he considered. As the fey spoke, a slightly hopeful cast tinged Eamon's countenance, only to be quickly dashed as he finished. "that we'll be able to perservere with a wet-behind-the-ears kitten telling us what to do." Pursing his lips tightly for a moment, Eamon said once more, his tone becoming clipped, "I am sorry both ''of you feel that way. However, this is our assignment, and for that none of us will find any recourse. For any of us to have hope of advancing and fulfilling our potentials within this organization we must work together from this point onward, to the best of our abilities, regardless of what less-than-favourable situations we find ourselves in." Virgil had lain back once again, looking up at the ceiling with an expression of hardened thoughtfulness. "They don't give a flying fuck if we persevere," he muttered. "The only thing they care about testing is our patience." He turned towards Kyhrralien to say, "If he's nothing but an academy recruit, there's nothing ''we're going to get from him. Therefore, this is about testing him." Virgil looked back towards the angel. "So what are they testing? What's their angle? It can't just be whether you can make us sit up and beg; we were doing that just fine for our other trainers. There are far less agreable or less skilled people to pick from in our class, if that's the potential they're challenging. So it must be something else. Why us? Why us..." he drifted off a bit, thinking, "There's a reason they gave us to you. What is it?" "What makes you special, sweetie?" Kyhrralien asked, turning to Eamon once more, "It can't just be your fancy marks or your good looks. Heavens know we have enough of those around here." He chuckled, ears flicking as his eyes bored into the angel, his tone cloyingly sweet. "You haven't told us about you, yet. You should come, sit, chat." He gestured to the pillows around them. "That is alright, thank you." Eamon replied, clearing his throat and glancing around at the room once again. He remained where he was, looking thoughtful, and after a moment, he said bluntly, "You are both untested, non-angelic voluntary recruits, You are currently in basic training, and have not recieved anything more specialized. My skills, on the other hand, are highly specialized but decidedly chaotic. They have not been tested in a non-specialist setting before. That is why we were paired specifically, to the best of my knowledge." "Mmmmmmh and what skills might those be?" the fey prodded, leaning back and steepling his fingers. Eamon seemed to consider for a moment before saying plainly, "My combat style is berserker, focus: evil, naturally. Control, good to moderate. Specificity not fully determined as of this time." "Oh, mother of fuck!" Virgil exclaimed. Continuing with a biting sarcasm, he said, "Well, that's just peachy-keen of them! Kyhr!" he looked towards his roommate, "They want to promote him, but they have to make sure he won't stab his subordinates in a blood rage first! So we get paired with him because if he murders us, no huge loss!" He huffed again, scowling and muttering darkly, "Lovely. So nice to know I'm valued." "This...was definitely not the sort of thing I signed up for. No." Kyhrralien replied slowly. He had lost his omnipresent, placid, serene look and had levelled a grim, calculating stare at the seraphim. Turning back to his companion, he added, "And the best part is back where he said 'none of us will find recourse.' There will be no protesting it, I'm sure; they'll just send us packing. If we wish to stay, this is what we are to face." He glanced to Eamon, "This is correct, yes?" The angel, who had remained blank faced and formal throughout their exchange, gave only a stiff nod in reply. "So we are stuck with this." "I have never been responsible for harm coming to any teammate, in all my training. There has not even been a single incident or close call." Eamon offered stiffly, looking at neither of them. "You're an academy brat; my bet is you've only ever trained with good-aligned angels, and never in an actual life-or-death combat situation, something that would really get you going." Virgil said dryly. "I'm a devil, and I believe he registers a bit south of neutrality, if I'm guessing correctly," he added, flicking his head towards the fey. "So, that's what they're testing: if you're going to attack anybody, it's going to be us." In a sarcastic falsetto, he said, "Let's see what sort of control he's got, before we risk our good soldiers on him." Dropping back to his regular, surly tone, he continued, "Meanwhile, we're in no different a position than before: keep doing what we're told, and see how long we can deal with it before we drop out or get killed for our efforts." He lay back, his affect drained and unmotivated such that Eamon, so driven by dedication and hard work, could feel the man's apathy. "Whatever." There was a long silence before Eamon spoke once more, his voice quiet and gaze thoughtfully downcast. "Once again, I am sorry that you both find the situation so disagreeable. I understand that it is to be a significant challenge, not only for myself, but likely for the both of you as well. And unfortunately, tangible rewards will be seen by only myself, in all likelihood. Pandemonium, for all its good work, does seem to have a few flaws, in that regard. It tends not to be the most...encouraging...towards its non-angelic recruits." He paused, considering his words. When he continued, there was a firm determination to his tone. "But that need not be the case. This is to be a challenge, yes, but because of that it is an opportunity for cooperation and hard work, for diligence. If we, as a team, can put in the effort necessary we will rise through the ranks in the training hall. If you two finish your training at the top of your division, under my direction, Pandemonium will be forced to recognize that; both your position within the class, and my success in guiding you there. Then you too will be in a position to recieve the recognition and rewards you are due, and I in one to put in an encouraging word with the capitan. You are to be my team, and I your leader, and our successes and failures together should be shared by all of us, provided the effort is put forth. It is neither my wish to fail this test nor team, in any way, nor to advance and leave you to languish here if it is not your due. The very fact that indivduals such as yourself have come thus far tells me you must have some sort of drive. So, show me your best efforts, put in the work and I will see to it that we advance to our proper place, and have our rewards." Virgil listened to his empassioned speech, watching him with an ever-increasing look of skepticism. When he finished, he remarked, "...You...don't turn off, do you? You're...you're like a motivational poster that was given life." His expression was somewhere between impress and shock, "I mean, that's not bad...but wow. You really believe that much optimism? How do you survive in the wild? ...Have you been outside of Pandemonium?" He sat up, cutting off Eamon before he had a chance to speak again, "You know what? That doesn't matter. None of what you said matters, because if you want to be the ever-hopeful spokesman of Pandemonium, I'm not going to stop you; I don't fail and I won't be anywhere but the top of the class, provided they can keep a bloody objective opinion. No, what matters is this," he gestured between the three of them, "and how you think it's going to work. So, leader, give me an idea of what you're doing here." He smirked, "What's your mission statement?" "Well..." he replied softly, a hint of a smile touching his lips, "Right now I'm getting a feel for what it is that I've been given to work with. That is, who the pair of you are, what you're like, what makes you tick, strengths, weaknesses and how to best utilize all of it. That would be the second purpose behind my showing up so early; they didn't give me much on either of you, you see. A pair of names, an address, a training level, that is all. I know next to nothing about either of you; until moments ago, I had no idea as to either of your races, or alignments, even, nevermind combat styles or anything of that sort. So, right now my plan consists of that: learn what I am working with, then, progress to formulating a proper system by which to bring out the best in all parties and intermesh our skills." Considering that for a moment, Virgil stared at Eamon levelly. Eventually, he offered, "Here, I'll give you some free advice. You're new. Very new. I'm not. The minute you start ordering me around is the minute I start undermining you. You're rigid. You want to make systems and plans and have everything fall into place. He doesn't," he said, gesturing at Khyrralien, "The minute you start trying to enforce rules is the minute he starts undermining them. Don't make us undermine you; it's bad for everyone. Now, we aren't on Pandemonium property, or on Pandemonium time. I am ordered while in Pandemonium to defer to your commands, so I will, but I'm not going to appreciate getting bossed about on my off-time. I'm not going to appreciate being treated as your subordinate, when I know you've never been in war and never lead soldiers." He grinned, "So, keep that in mind, Corporal, and careful how you tread, if you want this to work out well." "I am not interested in bossing either of you about or treating either of you as subordinates. While that might be what it implies on paper, frankly even one so''new'' as myself can see that it is not a good way to operate in this situation; it was plain to see in the first few words we exchanged. Has that been the impression I have been giving you? If so, I apologize. But I do appreciate the advice, it is duly noted." He dropped his gaze thoughtfully for a moment, then offered a self-effacing smile, "The fact is, we're all currently playing a bit of catch-up at this time. I was not anticipating a promotion such as this, and so was caught unprepared by it. The pair of you are obviously unused to Pandemonium's system; but why shouldn't you be? It's new, and stacked against you. Rather than playing a game of power struggle and posturing, I think our resources would be better used balancing one another's weaknesses and forming a cohesive unit while the opportunity is afforded to us. You are correct, of course: I am new to this. If it is truth that you have previous military experience, and I am not doubting your word, then I would only be too happy to recieve any advice you have to offer. In return, I can help you navigate the inevitable web of prejudice you find within Pandemonium." Tilting his head slightly, he asked with genuine curiosity, "Perhaps you could tell me what army it was that you were affiliated with, and your rank?" "I'm a rikugun chusa, which...would be about a colonel here," Virgil replied. "I serve Lord Miro's army, though whether that means anything to you will depend on your knowledge of Infernal armies. We're mercenarial, by and large; my country doesn't have wars of its own to wage." Category:Rise of the Runelords